


A Damaged Spark Loves Just As Hard

by FoundSomeRoses



Series: Two Bots, One Spark [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asshole Megatron, Bleeding, Blood and Injury, Boyfriends, Bumblebee Holding His Dying Boyfriend, Choking, Comfort, Crying, Crying Blitzwing, Crying Bumblebee, Denial, Drama, Dying Blitzwing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Energon (Transformers), Established Relationship, Heartwrenching, Hurt, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Screaming, Sparkmates, Swearing, Tearjerker, Villain Death, Villain Turned Hero, Violence, chest injury, dying kiss, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundSomeRoses/pseuds/FoundSomeRoses
Summary: Blitzwing... he... he was trying to protect Bumblebee...But now the Autobot was cowering on the floor under Megatron’s shadow... and Blitzwing had become just another target...
Relationships: Blitzwing/Bumblebee
Series: Two Bots, One Spark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760041
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	A Damaged Spark Loves Just As Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the line prompt: “You would make such a good Decepticon.”
> 
> I guess I kind of got carried away..? Apologies in advance ;;
> 
> And thank you to my friend for the inspiration, and letting me use the prompt ♥

“Pathetic little scrap part...”

Blitzwing struggled to stand, sword slashes aching across his entire body. Megatron had knocked him to the ground, but he’d somehow managed to pull himself back up. He clamped a servo over one of his wounds, energon spilling between his digits.

  
  


“Just... don’t hurt Bumblebee...”

Megatron laughed, the vibrations rumbling in his chassis like thunder. The Autobot in question was tucked under his arm, kicking and thrashing, trying to break free of his grip.

  
  


_Fuck, how had this even happened...?_

Maybe it was the adrenaline, or maybe it was the vice-like squeezing of the Decepticon’s arms around his frame... but Bumblebee could hardly even remember how he’d gotten here....

  
  


The entire night had been a blurr... 

The Autobots.... 

The Autobots had been fighting the Decepticons... _Bumblebee could definitely remember that..._

Op.... Optimus, Prowl... Ratchet, Bulkhead and Sari.... 

They were... holding off the others....

They’d gotten separated...

Bumblebee had found himself trapped in Megatron’s line of sight...

That’s when Blitzwing showed up...

  
  


_He’d tried to help..._ but Megatron was too strong.... 

  
  


And now Bumblebee was trapped, powerless, as Blitzwing became just another target...

  
  


“Oh, don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt him.” Megatron opened his arm, throwing Bumblebee to the ground with a loud slam. The minibot’s limbs ached from the sudden release of pressure, and he looked up through glassy optics. **“...I thought it’d be much more fun to make him watch while I hurt** **_you.”_ **

  
  


Time seemed to stand still as Megatron raised his arm, pointing it dead in the middle of Blitzwing’s body.

Bumblebee had barely lifted a servo, reaching out in desperate protest... before the deep sound of an explosion rang out in his audials, shaking the entire room...

  
  


All Blitzwing saw was a flash of purple light... then there was a deep, sharp, _burning_ feeling in his chassis...

  
  
  


**_“Blitzwing!”_ **

  
  
  


But the ringing in his audials drowned out Bumblebee’s screams.

He... he couldn’t breathe... His spark... it was still racing- it was still _there-_ but it hurt..

Fuck... it hurt....

  
  


He brought a trembling servo up to his chassis, stray jolts of electricity dancing around his digits. When he looked at his servo, all he saw was blue...

The energon dripped from his palm, running in streaks down to his elbow. He staggered forwards, dropping to his knees.

  
  


“Aah... you.... you _bastard...”_

  
  


Megatron’s expression barely changed. He only averted his gaze, as if he couldn’t stand to look at Blitzwing for a single second more.

  
  


“You’re an embarrassment to the Decepticons, you filthy little triple changer...” He spat, poison dripping from his words as Blitzwing struggled to look up at him. “I’ll never understand why I put up with you for this long.”

  
  


**_“Blitzwing!”_ **

  
  


Now, Bumblebee’s voice was loud and clear. He scrambled over to where the bot had fallen, holding out his trembling servos. He wanted _desperately_ to cling onto him and pull him in close, but he was terrified anywhere he touched would only hurt him more.

  
  


“Bumblebee...” Blitzwing croaked, placing a servo on the smaller bot’s arm.

Bumblebee’s face was burning, coolant running down his cheeks in huge, ugly streams.

  
  


“No... **no, no, no-** what- _what do I do?!”_

  
  


He felt like he was going to pass out..

This couldn’t be real... _it couldn’t be..._

  
  


He could barely keep his servos steady as he gently guided Blitzwing’s body, lying him in a more comfortable position on his back.

  
  


“Bumblebee... run...” Blitzwing strained, optical ridge furrowed. Bumblebee shook his head furiously.

 **“No!** I’m not leaving you, Blitzwing!”

  
  


“Ohh... you two care about each other _so_ **_much...”_ ** Megatron grumbled, putting on an artificially sweet voice. “...it’s _sickening.”_

  
  


But the two bots didn’t so much as turn to look at him, not daring to take their optics away from each other.

Bumblebee placed a servo on Blitzwing’s cheek, the sparkling jolts of electricity from his damaged chassis seeming way too _damn_ loud..

  
  


“No... no... Ratchet- Ratchet can do something! Sari- her- her key can fix this!”

  
  


Blitzwing said nothing, only moving his servo to rest on top of Bumblebee’s, pulling it closer and leaning into his palm.

Bumblebee saw a shift out of the corner of his optic, as Megatron crossed his arms, his expression darkening.

  
  


“Where are they, Bumblebee? _Your friends aren’t here._ And what makes you think they’d help, anyway?”

  
  


Bumblebee hunched his shoulders, pulling Blitzwing closer, a stray tear finding its way down his neck.

  
  


_‘Come on guys... get here quickly... please...’_

  
  


“You’re a disgrace to your team. Running off with the enemy, tricking yourself into thinking it’s _love_... it’s almost cute, in a pathetic kind of way.”

  
  


Blitzwing strained to prop himself up on his elbows.

  
  


“Don’t... don’t listen to him... Bumblebee..”

The minibot gently pushed him back down, running a digit over his cheek.

“Shh... you’re gonna waste all your energy... just... stay still...”

  
  


From the other side of the room, Bumblebee heard Megatron start to laugh.

  
  


“Oh, he’ll stay still, alright. He’ll stay still for a _long time.”_

  
  


Hearing that sent a fiery surge through Bumblebee’s body. His optics turned blurry, and he saw red. He stood up, dentas gritted, charging towards Megatron with his stingers at the ready.

  
  


_“Asshole!_ I’m gonna offline you so hard you’ll-”

  
  


But before he could even swing his arm forwards, Megatron had grabbed him by the neck, hoisting him up to his level like it was nothing. His digits tightened, and Bumblebee clawed at his arms, optics widening under the pressure.

  
  


**“I’ve enjoyed watching you two think you’re keeping a secret.”**

  
  


“Bumblebee...” Blitzwing leaned up desperately, but couldn’t muster the strength to stand..

  
  


“Do you think I didn’t notice how you two would always get distracted during battle? Do you think I didn’t notice how this _scrapheap_ disappeared at night?” Megatron slammed Bumblebee against the cold metal wall, revelling in his strained gasps. “Do you _really_ think I’m that stupid? **_Do you?!”_ **

  
  


“No-!” 

  
  


Megatron chuckled darkly at the terrified expression on the Autobot’s face.

  
  


“I have to say... I almost admire you. To betray your team for this useless piece of scrap metal... to _force_ them to be okay with him being around... You’re _perfectly disgusting.”_ Megatron leaned in, forcing Bumblebee to meet his gaze, aggressive red staring into terror-stricken blue. “I can see it in those little optics of yours... Pure _evil_ racing through your energon...”

  
  


Bumblebee took a strangled breath, stray coolant falling down his cheeks.

  
  


“N-No... I’m.. not...”

  
  


Megatron shook him, pressing him even harder against the wall.

  
  


“You’ve got fight in you, I’ll give you that.” He pulled back, growing quieter, as if he was thinking hard about something. “You’re so tiny and cute, too... you could get into places this _blundering scrapheap_ can’t... I can see it now: _A lovesick spy..._ who’d do _anything_ to keep the memory of his partner alive. **Even...** _do his enemies bidding...”_ Megatron smiled darkly. **“You would make** ** _such_** **a good Decepticon...”**

  
  


But Megatron didn’t notice as Blitzwing pushed himself to sit up, gasping sharply through the pain. He aimed his missiles forwards, locking them onto Megatron’s form…

  
  


“He.. will _never_... be a Decepticon...”

  
  


And there was one final rush of heat through Blitzwing’s cold frame...

  
  


There was the **booming** of a sharp impact, a splatter, the clinking of a million metal shards hitting the floor...

Bumblebee felt as Megatron locked up... before releasing his grip around his neck, causing him to fall to the floor in a dizzy heap. He froze under the Decepticon’s shadow, looking up in time to see the energon trickling from his chassis. 

  
  


Megatron stayed silent. He didn’t scream out in pain... he didn’t gasp... he barely even flinched.

But he did start to laugh. He chuckled cruelly, keeping his helm low as he began to succumb to his injury.

  
  


Bumblebee had to dart out of the way to avoid his falling body as he collapsed to the ground, unmoving, in a mess of his own energon and metal shards.

  
  


Bumblebee held a servo up to his neck, pressing his digits lightly against the tender cables, trying to steady his breathing..

  
  


But when he heard a gasp of pain behind him, reality hit him again, and all concern for himself was pushed away.

  
  
  


**_“Blitzwing!”_ ** He screamed, running over to his trembling partner, skidding to a sharp halt and gripping his shoulders. “I told you- _I told you to save your energy!”_

  
  


Blitzwing gave him a strained look of apology.

  
  


“I had... I had to save _you...”_

  
  


Bumblebee gulped, coolant pooling in his optics.

  
  


“I could’ve saved myself...”

  
  


The two bots stayed in silence for a moment... before Blitzwing let out a quiet huff.

  
  


“I just... offlined Megatron... didn’t I....?”

  
  


Bumblebee sniffled, wiping his servos under his optics feverishly, giving a strained smile.

  
  


“You... yeah- you did...”

  
  


Blitzwing laughed, wincing as his chassis moved.

  
  


“...Does that make me an Autobot now?”

And Bumblebee started to laugh too, warm tears rolling off his cheeks.

“I guess... maybe... why you gotta steal my job, though..?”

  
  


Blitzwing smiled, bringing a servo up to the minibot’s face to wipe away his tears.

  
  


“Hah... I’m sorry, little bee...”

  
  


Bumblebee leaned into Blitzwing’s palm, closing his optics.

  
  


“Don’t be sorry...” and for a second or two, everything felt normal again... until Bumblebee opened his optics, and saw that Blitzwing’s were closed too. He darted forwards, placing both of his servos on the triple changers face. The minibot shook his head, fear filling his entire body. “Blitzwing-? Hey- **no,** _look at me…_ keep your optics open, okay?” 

  
  


Blitzwing let out a low breath, his optics fluttering open, every movement more strained than the last.

  
  


“Everything feels cold, Hummel...” he moved to place one servo on Bumblebee’s face, the other on his upper arm. “...But you’re so warm...”

  
  


“Blitzwing, _no,_ **you’re gonna be okay!”**

  
  


Blitzwing gave him a hopeless look.

  
  


“I don’t think so, liebe...”

  
  


Bumblebee tensed up, gripping him even tighter and raising his voice.

  
  


**“Stop it!** You’re gonna be fine! Look, Megatron’s gone now! It’s over!” He collapsed, leaning forwards to press their helms together, choking on his own air. **“The autobots will get here and... and we’ll fix you... and then we can go home and cuddle and watch movies and play video games.. and we’ll all be a family! And... we’ll be together... and we’ll.... we’ll.... we’re going to be happy, Blitzwing!** **_We’ll be happy—!”_ **

  
  
  


Blitzwing cupped Bumblebee’s face, and the minibot instinctively gripped tightly onto his wrists.

  
  


“Liebe... my little bee... my sweet Bumblebee...” Blitzwing’s voice was now little more than a whisper. “You’ve _already_ made me happy... and because... because I’m with you... I’m happy right now...”

  
  


Bumblebee let out a strained gulp, tears spilling down his cheeks..

  
  


“...but _I’m_ not...”

  
  


And Blitzwing felt something in him break.

  
  


_Of course_ ... he was so _stupid.._

He’d been trying to stay calm for himself... but what about Bumblebee?

Everything was going to change for him now....

No... **no..**

_All he ever wanted was for Bumblebee to be happy..._

He wanted to _share_ that happiness...

**Fuck...**

  
  


_“I’m sorry...”_ Blitzwing uttered, tears starting to fall from his own optics.

“Stop... saying... you’re sorry...” Bumblebee’s voice stayed quiet and staggered.

  
  


**“Meine liebe Biene**... kiss me?”

  
  


And Bumblebee didn’t hesitate for a second. He leaned forwards, pressing their dermas together, falling into it deep enough to forget the situation they were currently in...

  
  


And the kiss was like a switch.

A switch that sent memories flooding through their processors.

_A million precious memories…_

  
  


Of the first time they met. How the sunlight caught their plating enough to distract them from fighting. How they both began to fake their attacks against each other...

  
  


Of the first time they met outside of battle. The way their names sounded in each others voices. The way their servos felt when held tightly together... The way they talked, and laughed, and kissed, and promised to be each other’s secret...

  
  


Of how the secret started to slip away. The silent meetings in Bumblebee’s room. The days Blitzwing spent at the Autobots base, surrounded by the family he so _desperately_ wanted... The nights spent **away** from their bases, under the stars, watching movies and holding each other tight... **and never,** **_ever_ ** **wanting to let go...**

  
  


“Hah... Blitz...” And Bumblebee smiled, feeling as if he could slip away into his daydream.

“I love you, Bumblebee..”

“I love you too...”

  
  


But that’s when Blitzwing’s grip loosened and his arms fell to his sides.

He let out one last shaky breath... before closing his optics, and becoming heavy in Bumblebee’s arms.

  
  


“Blitzwing?” Bumblebee felt a pit grow in his tanks. He shook the bot lying in his arms, but he stayed limp. “B.. Blitz...” no... _no..._ **_“Blitzwing!”_ **

  
  


Bumblebee pressed his helm against his body, tears slipping down his cheeks in a relentless stream.

  
  


“Bumblebee? Are you up here?!”

  
  


There came a familiar voice echoing through the metal walls, and the distant sound of heavy pedes, but Bumblebee didn’t even acknowledge them.

  
  


“No... no.. Blitzwing... open your optics, please-! **Don’t leave me… don’t leave me, Blitzwing…”**

  
  


There came the sound of a mechanical door opening, as Bumblebee’s team burst into the room, weapons at the ready.

  
  


_“Kid?”_

“Ratchet! Optimus!” Bumblebee screamed, his voice jagged and painful.

  
  


Optimus froze up as he surveyed the room.... Bumblebee hunched over Blitzwing’s body.... Megatron collapsed in a pool of his own energon...

He moved a servo to cover his intake.

  
  


**“Oh Primus...”**

  
  


Sari and Prowl were the last ones to find the room. And when Prowl saw what lay before them, he took a step back, blocking the tiny organic from entering.

  
  


“Prowl, what’s up?” Sari asked, eyes wide and oblivious.

Prowl felt himself start to tremble, but kept up a cool front. He spun around and held onto Sari’s shoulders tightly.

“S... Sari come here..” 

  
  


And he picked her up, gently pushing her face into his shoulder.

  
  


“Hey, wait, what’s up with Bumblebee? He sounded really upset-!” 

  
  


Sari’s voice was worried... But in that kind of innocent way someone sounds when they don’t fully understand the weight of a situation…

Prowl shook his head, moving a servo towards her key.

  
  


“Everything’s going to be fine, just... come with me for a second...”

  
  


And he slipped the key off of her neck, tossing it to Ratchet before pulling her away from the room, holding onto her firmly so she couldn’t peek over his shoulder.

  
  


“Why do you need my key? What’s wrong with Bumblebee? And I didn’t hear Blitzwing either.... _Prowl..?”_

  
  
  


“Alright, alright, let me see...” Ratchet kneeled over the triple changer, trying to hide the concern on his face as he surveyed his wounds. 

“Ratchet you can do something, can’t you?” Bumblebee asked, tightening his grip on Blitzwing’s arm.

  
  


Ratchet’s response was only a frantic and garbled mess of noises, that roughly amounted to **_‘I’ll try my best…’_ **

  
  


Bumblebee felt a shift behind him, and all of a sudden, Bulkhead’s large servos we’re hooked underneath his arms.

  
  


“Bumblebee... Little buddy, come on..”

  
  


Bumblebee felt a surge of heat attack his spark, and he started to kick and scream, not wanting to leave Blitzwing’s side.

  
  


“No! _Let me go!”_ But Bulkhead was too strong... and through the tears, Bumblebee could see Blitzwing’s blurry form, still unmoving, getting further and further from his reach.. **_“Blitzwing!”_ **

  
  
  



End file.
